tekenlandfandomcom-20200215-history
Vehicle registration plates of Tekenland
The vehicle registration plates of the Tekenlandic Region include those of Buel, Percia, Plecia, Tekenland and Verditia. All of these nations have adopted the common European license plate format. These plates measure 520 by 110 mm or 520 by 120 mm. Buel Until 2004 Buel and Tekenland had the same license plates. 'BUE' denoted that vehicles were registered in this region of Tekenland. When Buel gained independence from Tekenland in 2004, a new license plate was introduced. The white characters on a black background were replaced by black characters on a white background. 'BU' began to be used as country code and the flag of Buel, surrounded by a reflecting strip, was placed on the license plate. The five characters in A-000-A order have no specific meaning. Letters run from A-Z, numbers from 0-9. Personalized plates are not available. Percia The current license plate of Percia is in use since 1988. The characters are black on a white background. The flag of Percia is also present. The two letters in front of the flag indicate the city of registration. In 2002 a reflective layer was added to the upper half of the Percian flag. The 4 characters after the flag in 000-A order have no specific meaning. Numbers run from 0-9, letters from A-Z. The following codes are used to indicate the city of registration: * BI - Bidka * LP - Los Palmos * LS - Los Santos * PE - Petki * PR - Pranka * SA - Savod Plecia The current license plate of Plecia is in use since 2001. Before 2001, the Plecian licence plate looked the same, except from the blue bar on the left. Plecia added the blue bar to its licence plate in 2001, after publicly stating interest in EU membership. The first three letters of the Plecian licence plate represent the city or region of registration. The last three characters in the form A-00 are meaningless. The yellow, green and red strips symbolize the Plecian flag, while there is also a small Plecian flag in the centre of the license plate. Plecia is divided into seven different regions: * KON - Kondensola * POR - Porter * ZLO - Zullo * MIA - Mia * SHI - Shington * LAK - Los Akamos * GCI - Garcia Personalized plates are available in Plecia but only the last three characters are changeable. Diplomatic cars can be recognized by the letters 'CD' placed inside the small Plecian flag. Tekenland Tekenland, as EU memberstate, has incorporated RT ('R'epublic of 'T'ekenland) as country code in a blue strip into its vehicle license plate with the EU circle of stars. The characters are white on a black background with the flag of Tekenland in the middle. The city or region of registration is shown by two or three letters on the flag. In this case, 'TC' denotes that this vehicle is registered in Tekencity. The three letters and four numbers used don't have a specific meaning. Letters run from A-Z, numbers from 0-9. Tekenland consists of the following cities and regions: * ASH - Ashery * ASJ - Asjerpa * BI - Bieb * BNL - Bernoël * BO - Borsel * BOR - Bora * BRI - Britz * BRL - Burnle * BT - Batenga * BU - Burns * CB - Crockberra * DDO - Dido * DEF - Defenders * DF - Delfino, Delfino Pier and Delfino Square * DIJ - Dijns and Dijns aan de Kust * DIM - Dimason * DJE - Djé * DJZ - Djaza * DOR - Dorana * DRE - Dresja * DU - Dundersee and Durnsee * DUR - Dury * FA - Fasao * FIR - Ficento Romaro * FIS - Fish * IL - Il * IN - Inseha * JA - Ja * JAC - Jacktown * JAI - Jainero * JAM - Jamoar * KG - King * KO - Komaday * KU - Kurter * LAN - Landsond * LTW - Litwick * MAN - Man * MAR - Maremba * MBL - Marabella * MK - Miskotta * MNK - Monk * MRT - Mortt * MTH - Maas ter Halen * MUR - Murena * MXA - Mexica * NBY - Nebby * NC - Nice * NEW - New * NEX - Nextbay * NIN - Nins isles: Port and Duela * NOL - Noltem * NOU - Nousschka * NOV - Novea * OE - Oes * PA - Paras * PVZ - Prevaza * SE - Se * SH - Sharktooth * SHS - Sharas * SP - Spronkeling * ST - Surter * TC - Tekencity * TS - Tekenshire * TT - Tekentown * TV - Tekenville * URE - Urensy * URS - Ursula * VO - Voko * YO - York It's possible to obtain personalized plates. Similar to regular plates, these plates need to include the city or region of registration. Personalized plates further need to include at least two numbers. The 'CD' combination is not available for personalized plates due to the fact that it's reserved for diplomats. Verditia Write the second section of your page here.